hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Meona Loss
Meona Loss is an actress and singer. Early Life She was born on January 2nd 1997. Her mum was friends with Leona Moss's mum when they were teenagers. When she named her daughter Leona Moss, she called her daughter Meona Loss (Loss was their second name). Acting Career Meona has had a fairly successful career so far. She is probably best known for playing The Unicorn Whipper in the Magic Girl films. In 2013 she confirmed that she would be starring as Wendy in series two of Finding Rose. Singing Career In November 2012, Meona began a singing career. She performed live at the "FFF - Fame Firework Festival" on November 6th and November 7th. Her single, "Amoonda" was released the same week. She is friends with Meesta after recording a song together and is also a friend of Tea Tree, who she will also feature on a song with. Her album, Meona, was nominated for best album. The album features several singers - Meesta, Tea Tree, Wietcha Lainroh, Heffie, and Ashley O'Brian. She won Best Newcomer Singer 2012. Despite the success in her career, in July 2013, Meona decided to take a break and possibly not return to her singing career. She said that the reason behind it was that she was first and foremost an actress and always would be, and that she felt her message had been put across in her album already, saying "Not'ing else to put to my fans hearts. My message has been sent, recieved, deeliveeered, sent". Language Meonas first language is Heffish (heffalump language). This worked well with The Unicorn Whipper as she didn't have to speak for this role. She is currently learning English, she can speak it well apart from a few words and sometimes she tries to speak in an accent that she deosn't actually have. Leona Moss and Meona Loss She was named after Leona Moss. She has tried to become friends with Leona but says "sometimes it does not work out, but I do try, I try so hard. I love her, as my friend and my sister in the heart." In July 2013, Leona Moss confirmed taking a break and going on holiday. Some blamed Meona being obsessive for this, but Meona denied this on The Afternoon Show. On Music News she revealed that she was also going on holiday for a week. Assault October 3rd 2012, it was reported - originally by Music News, that Meona Loss had been rushed to the hospital. At first, reports said that she was dead, and that Amanda O'Brian had been arrested for the murder. However, Music News confirmed that Meona Loss was alive and would be discharged from hospital later that night. She had apparently been knocked out, by a "chop" to the side of the face. Police were sent to the O'Brian household, where Meona had been visiting Amanda. They questioned Amanda, but confirmed that she had not been arrested and that both girls had been fighting eachother. Personal Life She lives with her family in Scotland. The family are often seen driving around. "We eat out every week and sometimes more", Meona explained, "so my family fans do see me a lot. I do like to be seen by them, it is a wonderful ting. A great ting."